Wolf
by Freakdogsflare
Summary: This is a story about a northern wolf who is kicked out of his old pack when his uncle becomes pack leader, what dangers will he face? How will get to go back to his pack? Read and find out. Rated M for mature content.


Wolf

One wolf along with two others were in a den that was fairly big, the equivalent of a 800 square foot house in Jasper Park Canada.

"You two have been acting like a bunch of puppies and you have ruined hunts due to your irresponsible actions!" Winston yells.

"It's not my fault it's h-" Brian started.

"I don't care who's fault it is you are both to be punished. Since you are acting like pups you shall be treated like pups." Winston interrupts him.

"Yes Sir." Paul said ashamed putting his head down facing towards the ground. Paul and Brian then left the den.

"Hopefully I do not have to punish any other wolves." Winston stated, he has bags under his eyes.

"If it were me I would have bit their tails off and shoved them down their throats!" Eve stated in a calm demeanor as she entered into the part of the den Winston was in.

"Well, it's official your mate is crazy" Steven says as he enters the den.

"I am not CRAZY!" Eve yells.

"Okay, whatever you say." Steven stated, he had that look that says he did not care what she said.

"I will kill you and rip you apart and watch as innards entrail on the ground." Eve retorted.

"Making fun of my mate is not the only reason you came here is it?" Winston asked, kind of freaked out by Eve.

"No sir, it is not, I came here to ask you permission to go hunting" Steven asked, unfazed by Eve's comment.

"Permission granted. Also tell the rest of your team they may go hunting if they desire to do so." Winston stated, going back to the kind and tolerant leader he was known to be.

"Thank you sir, I will tell them." Steven said.

"Also make sure you are not seen hunting, some of the Alphas are out hunting right now." Winston ordered.

"Will do, sir. But just in case, I'll be in my dire wolf form." Ryen said politely.

Danielle was out hunting for Caribou with Kate, Candu and Hutch. "Kate, Hutch, there are some good pickings over there." Danielle said, nodding her head to a herd of Caribou. Steven was on the other side of the valley trying to find another herd of Caribou or a decent meal he could have before his next mission. But he saw Danielle along with some of the Alphas hunting and when no one was looking, transformed into his werewolf form. He went into another section of Jasper where he knew there was either the other herd of Caribou like the one Danielle was hunting, or find a decent meal. He was able to chase a Caribou and kill it in the valley where Danielle and the other alphas were hunting, seeing his mistake he tried to make a beeline for the trees but Danielle and the other Alphas were closer to them and they were able to intercept him.

Winston saw this, knew he was in his dire wolf form, the others though did not and took up a fighting stance by crouching down and preparing themselves to pounce. They were trying to get Steven out of their territory thinking he was from another pack, because he was in his dire wolf form and had a different scent while he was in it.

"What pack are you From, I don't recognize your scent." Hutch asked.

"I am from the Northern pack!" Steven yelled at the Alphas surrounding him.

"Get out of our territory!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Your territory, you mean the western and eastern packs territory." Steven said sarcastically.

"No, it's the North's territory. Yes it is, now get out!" Danielle attacks STeven but he push her back quite easily.

"You're quite mistaken, I am simply here to talk to your pack leader or leaders or whatever you call it." Steven stated pretending to be from another pack.

"What do you want-" Winston asked.

"Johnson, my name is Ray Johnson. I am here to talk about some certain things that are a private matter."

"I will talk to you to you in my den." Winston says out loud, then he whispers "Bring your team as well and tell them to be in their dire wolf forms, I have a mission for you and your team to take care of." Winston asked.

"Yes Sir!" Steven replies loudly trying to sound respectful.

"I'll go get my team so we can meet and discuss what our next mission is." Steven whispers.

Steven starts walking off to find his team.

Meanwhile with Steven's team.

"I am so bored, when are we going to have another mission." Bob said sleepily.

"I am kind of glad that we haven't had any missions in a couple of days. That means more time for Patrick and I to be alone." Candi says in awe.

"I love you." Patrick says lovingly.

"I love you more." Candi stated.

"No, I love you-"

"Alright, you two lovebirds, and Bob we need to go meet winston in his den." Humphrey interrupted Patrick.

"So, we have another mission. What is this mission?" Bob asked.

"Well we wouldn't be going to Winston's den to see what our mission was if we knew it, now would we." Ryen says sarcastically.

Steven and the other three members of Alpha team who were now in their dire wolf forms with Steven. Steven, being the biggest of them all has a red body with a black underbelly and a black under muzzle with black feet. Steven's team includes the tactical expert Bob who was a black direwolf. The strategist, Patrick, along with the communications expert Candi Black and Gray. There mission was to assassinate or banish 3 leaders of the North, 2 of them being Steven's uncle and aunt, with the third being his mission was to take place at night, this would make them harder to be seen by the enemy even though it did not help much, for wolves had excellent night vision. But Steven and his team excelled at very dangerous "missions."

"Well we're going to be having fun especially since we have to kill your family members." Bob says sounding sadistic.

"Just shut up, I may hate them for killing my father but they are still my family and if we succeed, my cousin will be banished and I will tell the Western and Eastern packs I am the rightful leader of the Northern pack. My cousin will be a tough opponent to beat though, he is just as skilled as I am when it comes to fighting."

They were on their way to the Northern pack's camp and enroute they ran into a patrol which they quickly neutralized and the bodies disposed of. They got to the Northern leader's den. Steven's uncle was leaning against a map when he has his neck sliced open by a black claw and before he dies he turns to take a look at the person who killed him only to see that it was his own nephew and his eyes widen at the sight

"I promised I would be back here to kill you for the death of my father and now I am going to cut your head off and bring it with me to the western and eastern packs to show it to them." Steven said angrily.

"My son will kill you before that happens!" Steven's uncle tries to yell but it just ends up sounding gurgled due to his wound.

"We shall see, You will pay for the death of my father, I am the rightful leader of this pack and I intend to take it back!" Humphrey yell to his Uncle before he dies.

Right as Steven said this he made his move to bite his uncle's head off and he had just taken the last bite for his uncle's head to come off of his body when his cousin entered the den.

"What have you done to my father!" Steven's cousin yells

"I did to him what he deserved, and I intend to take his head with me to show the rest of the Western and the Eastern packs." Steven yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Steven's cousin asked.

"You should recognize since it was your uncle who killed his own brother my father!" Steven said angrily pacing back and forth trying to find a weakness in his cousin he could exploit.

"Steven, I had no idea. I thought you were dead and your father had died of natural causes. If I had known I would have come and gotten you." Steven's cousin said trying to sound innocent, but he was also pacing trying to find a weakness in Steven he could also exploit.

"Save your false remarks, you were in on it too. Or did you forget that you almost killed me, if it had not been for Bob I would have been killed." Steven angrily remarked remembering that he had lost the first battle with his cousin considering the fact that his cousin was born 6 months before he was.

"What you've come back for round 2." Steven's cousin stated

"Yes I have, but this time you will not escape." Steven stated with his teeth bared

"I beat you last time and I shall do it again!" Steven's cousin says confidently

"Last time, I was only 6 months old, whereas you were a yearling." Steven stated matter of factly.

After Steven said this his cousin attacked. Fortunately for Steven, he was already in his dire wolf form as he was barely able to dodge his cousin's attack and respond with his own. He caught his cousin off guard and he stumbled to the ground but was able to get up, and hit Steven in the stomach and temporarily knocking the breath out of him. _He has improved since the last time we met, _Steven's cousin thought. Steven's cousin was able to force Steven back before he regained his breath, once this happened Steven fought harder than he ever has in his life. Steven and his cousin were evenly matched.

"You cannot win Steve, I am older than you are!" Steven's cousin took a swipe at Steven's head, which he dodged.

"Just because, you are older does not mean you are the better fighter!" Steven tried to hit his cousin in the legs but his cousin jumped backwards to avoid the hit.

"No, but it does give me an advantage." With that he tried to hit Steve in the face but it was blocked by one of Steve's massive paws.

"In terms of wisdom yes, but in terms of fighting experience not so much." Steve took a swipe at his cousins midrim and his cousin avoided most of the blow but Steve was still able to take some of his cousin's fur off as well as give his cousin 4 cuts in the stomach

"I will admit, you have gotten better since the last time we met." Steve's cousin swiped Steve in shoulder, who retaliated with a swipe to his cousin's muzzle and the swipe hit home. This caused his cousin to stumble backwards.

"Never underestimate your enemy." With that Steve swiped his cousin in the stomach, but his cousin retaliated with a swipe to Steve's face and stomach but the only one that hit home was the one to the face and this caused Steve to stumble backwards.

"Wise words, perhaps you should use them." His cousin swiped towards Steve's face but it was blocked and this shocked his cousin that Steve would be able to recover from a blow like that so quickly.

"You should also use it!" Steven swiped towards his cousin's face but was shocked when it was blocked and the both of them had their arms locked. Neither one could get the advantage over the other until both Steve and his cousin head butted each other and this caused them to stumble to the ground. Steve though was used to be being head butted in the head when he and his team were fighting and trying to improve their skills.

"Ow, you hit me in the head." Steve's cousin sarcastically said

"That is the point of the head butt, to hurt your opponents head."

Steven attacked again and the battle commenced once again.

"Come on, Steven think. Where is his weakness." Steven said to himself trying to remember a weakness his cousin had. Then he remembered, his cousin had broken his right ankle, and though it had healed. He still moved more slowly on his right side and thus could not avoid strikes to his right as quickly. With this knowledge, Steven aimed for his cousin's right side who was trying in vain to avoid all of them. His cousin was able to land some hits on Steve as well though and they were both starting to tire for they had been fighting for 30 minutes. Steven though had more stamina and thus the advantage when it came to long periods of fighting. His cousin on the other had was not used to it and started to tire. This made his moves and reaction time more sluggish.

"Getting tired are we!" Steven yelled. He aimed a strong swipe to his cousin's face.

"No, I'm just getting warmed up." Tried to hit Steven in the face but it was easily blocked and Steven counterattacked with another swipe to his cousin's face and this one sent his cousin flying. By the time Steven got to his cousin, his cousin had gotten up and started to run for it, Steven did not have the energy to run.

"I will return, when I do. I'll kill you!" Steven's cousin yells angrily.

"If you ever come back, I will not hesitate to kill you!" Steve yelled back

"I will get my revenge for my father's death!" His cousin yelled and with that he disappeared into the woods, but Steven knew he would be back and with an army if he knew his cousin right. He would be ready though.

His cousin would return and with vengeance, not only for his defeat but for for his father's death. In the meantime he had to return to the Western Pack to announce to Winston, along with the rest of the Western Pack, he would be taking his rightful place as leader of the Northern Pack. He would also be announcing his love to Danielle.


End file.
